1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing coagulation in an exhaust pipe of a boiler, and more particularly to a method for preventing coagulation in an exhaust pipe of a proportional control boiler, in which a temperature of ambient air discharged through an exhaust pipe of the boiler is raised, thereby preventing coagulation of steam contained in exhaust gas.
2. Discussion of Background Information
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating an exhaust structure of a conventional boiler.
In the conventional boiler, ambient air introduced through an air supply pipe 10 is supplied to a burner 30 together with fuel by means of a blower 20, and exhaust gas generated due to the combustion in the burner 30 is heat-exchanged with space heating water transferred by a circulation pump 50 in a, heat exchanger 40, and then the heat-exchanged exhaust gas is discharged to an outside of the boiler, i.e., to the air, through an exhaust pipe 60.
The exhaust gas includes a substantial amount of H2O, and the temperature of the exhaust gas is generally equal to or higher than 100° C., so that moisture contained in the exhaust gas is discharged to the outside in a state of steam without being condensed through the exhaust pipe 60.
However, when the temperature of ambient air is very low, such as in winter, a case occurs where the temperature of an end portion of the exhaust pipe 60 drops low enough to reach or fall below a dew point temperature at which the steam contained in the exhaust gas starts to be condensed, and is generally 40° C.-55° C. In this case, the steam is condensed at the end portion of the exhaust pipe 60.
Further, in this case, when the temperature of ambient air is below zero, the steam condensed at the end portion of the exhaust pipe 60 freezes to form icicles. The icicles hanging from the exhaust pipe not only are unseemly, but also may cause damage to lives and properties if the icicles fall from an upper floor of a tall building.
Conventionally, a method for raising the temperature of the exhaust gas in order to prevent creation of icicles at the end portion of the exhaust pipe and a method for insulating an outside of the exhaust pipe in order to prevent a drop in temperature of the end portion of the exhaust pipe have been proposed.
Here, the temperature of the exhaust gas is related to the efficiency of the boiler. As such, in order to raise the temperature of the exhaust gas as proposed by the conventional method for preventing creation of icicles at the end portion of the exhaust pipe, it is inevitable to lower the efficiency of the boiler, thereby resulting in a waste of energy.
Further, in order to insulate the outside of the exhaust pipe, the conventional method requires a complex structure and higher cost due to the use of insulating materials.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide to a method for preventing coagulation in an exhaust pipe of a boiler, in which, when ambient air temperature is equal to or lower than a predetermined temperature, the temperature of the space heating pipe water is raised and a blower is then rotated to discharge warm air through the exhaust pipe, thereby preventing coagulation of steam and creation of icicles (ice formation) at an end portion of the exhaust pipe of the boiler.